Scrooge
'Scrooge '''is a song from ''The Muppet Christmas Carol. Lyrics The Muppet Christmas Carol When a cold wind blows it chills you, Chills you to the bone But there's nothin' in nature that freezes your heart Like He and bein' alone Its pinks you with indifference, Like a lady pinks with rouge And the worst of the worst, The most hated and cursed Is the one that we call Scrooge Un kind as any, And the wrath of many, This is Ebenezer Scrooge OH! There goes Mr. Humbug, There goes mister grim If they gave a prize for bein' mean The winner would be him Old Scrooge, he loves his money Cause he thinks it gives him power If he became a flavor, you can bet he would be sour (Even the vegetables don't like him!) There goes mister stingy There goes mister greed Hes the undisputed master of the under-handed deed He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses As poor folk live in misery Its even worse for mouses (Please sir, I want some cheese) He must be so lonely He must be so sad He goes to extremes to convince us hes bad Hes really a victem of fear and of fright Look close and there must be a sweet man inside Nah! Uh-Uh! There goes mister outrage, There goes mister sneer Hes got no time for friends or fun His anger makes that clear Don't ask him for a favor cause his nastiness increases No crust of bread for those in need No cheeses for us mices (Gonzo/Charles Dickens: Scrooge liked the cold He was hard and sharp as a flint Secret and self contained As solitary as an oyster) Oh! There goes mister heartless, there goes mister cruel He never gives He only takes Yes, thats his only rule If being means Away of life He practiced and Rehearsed And all that work is payin' off Cause Scrooge is getting worse Everyday in everyway Scrooge is getting worse! Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol Fred: When a cold wind blows it chills you, Chills you to the bone Human Twilight: But there's nothin' in nature that freezes your heart Human Pinkie Pie: Like He and bein' alone Its pinks you with indifference, Like a lady pinks with rouge Dog Spike: And the worst of the worst, Human Rarity: The most hated and cursed Dog Spike: Is the one that we call Scrooge Un kind as any, And the wrath of many, This is Ebenezer Scrooge OH! There goes Mr. Humbug, There goes mister grim If they gave a prize for bein' mean The winner would be him Old Scrooge, he loves his money Cause he thinks it gives him power If he became a flavor, you can bet he would be sour (Even the vegetables don't like him!) There goes mister stingy There goes mister greed Hes the undisputed master of the under-handed deed He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses As poor folk live in misery Its even worse for mouses (Please sir, I want some cheese) He must be so lonely He must be so sad He goes to extremes to convince us hes bad Hes really a victem of fear and of fright Look close and there must be a sweet man inside Nah! Uh-Uh! There goes mister outrage, There goes mister sneer Hes got no time for friends or fun His anger makes that clear Don't ask him for a favor cause his nastiness increases No crust of bread for those in need No cheeses for us mices (Gonzo/Charles Dickens: Scrooge liked the cold He was hard and sharp as a flint Secret and self contained As solitary as an oyster) Oh! There goes mister heartless, there goes mister cruel He never gives He only takes Yes, thats his only rule If being means Away of life He practiced and Rehearsed And all that work is payin' off Cause Scrooge is getting worse Everyday in everyway Scrooge is getting worse! Trivia * * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Muppet songs